Re:Lizard
by Draagon537
Summary: Reincarnated into a new life now named Rou, there is just one question on this man's mind. "Are those scaly claws mine?"
1. Chapter 1

**Re Lizard**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my Re:monster fic, this is basically going to be about if Rou never became a goblin but instead the lizardman path. Not much else I have to say at the moment but enjoy.**

 **(Day 1)**

'So dark… where am I? I feel warm, no pain… wait is that a feint light, what's going on I can't move' my eyelids opened but the vision is still blurry, almost like I have the wrong contact lenses in. 'Wait who is that? A crocodile, no it's a bit different, did someone leave their pet on top of me…' my mind faded into the darkness.

 **(Day 2)**

My eyes opened again this time it was clear although, it is a dark room. 'I can see, there are lot's of these reptile pets… wait a second' I managed to look down at my hands, noticing them to be scaly like the others. 'what am I… I look too humanoid to be one of the reptile pets I had back home, I look just like the rest of them' I shut my eyes tightly. 'I'm a baby… a lizard baby' were my last thoughts before falling asleep again.

 **(Day 8)**

Over the past week all I have been able to do is sleep and be fed by a large lizard creature every day. Now I can move 'finally I can move, I can move I was going insane by looking at that cave ceiling'. Standing up, I looked at myself finding myself surprised, apparently these lizard creatures or lizard hatchling as I have been told grow up rather quickly. As I noticed, I appeared to be about the same height as a 11 year old give or take, almost the same as everyone else.

Myself and all the other hatchlings were similar to alligators in a way as we were covered in green scales with the exception of our palms, stomachs, chests and under our chins being skin like. We all had meter length tails and sharp black nails 'I really am like an alligator in human form'.

'Now let's see what this body can do' I ran wild around the cave, leaping to each corner. 'I have so much energy, I don't want to lie still forever' I continued to run around, doing different exercises as I went along finally getting used to this new tailed body before collapsing.

 **(Day 9)**

"What no food?" my jaw dropped at the thought of being just over a week old and considering how this was the first time I spoke felt so weird.

"You're lizard hatching, get your own" another lizard hatching the same height but obviously older point towards the cave exit and left me a second later. 'Time to go hunting I guess' I headed out the cave and towards the forest.

'At least I am not alone while doing this' beside me was another hatchling I met yesterday after collapsing in her sleeping spot. To be honest I could hardly tell the gender between everyone but did notice a few differences, females had skin not scales on the inside of their thighs as well as sharper claws and were slightly shorter. However, really I only noticed at first was because of the rags covering the chest area. "Come on hatchling Zia"

"Yay let's go" she smiled as her snake like tongue hanged out.

From as far as I can tell however, the lizard hatchling tribe as I call it are very basic yet militaristic and not to mention prideful. All lizard hatchlings seem to dislike their own gender or at least not get too friendly as both males and females have their own hierarchy of who is the strongest but it seems they don't mind working with any of the opposite gender. Not to mention births of lizard hatchlings are very low, apparently no matter the age of a hatchlings involved they can't reproduce together. Either they both become lizardmen or take other humanoid races as a breeding machine, I shuddered at the thought.

"Hatchling Rou" Zia shook my shoulder and pointed to the side. "Horned rabbit" She sprinted straight for the rabbit but the rabbit simply ran from her, both going about the same speed.

'My turn' I pounced at the rabbit from the front, the rabbit unable to turn in time ended up squashed under my claws. "Gotcha" I grinned 'phew thank goodness I have these claws but even if they work on these rabbits, I will probably need something better for stronger beings'.

"Food" Zia took a large chomp out of the rabbit.

"Hey" I glared at her as she took another chomp. "Don't eat it all by yourself" I dived at her hopefully to get at least a bit before she ate it all.

 **(Day 10)**

'Back to hunting I go' I leaped down from a tree grabbing another rabbit. 'This is getting easier by the second' snapping the horn from the rabbit, I began to chew on it. 'A bit crunchy but…'

 _You learned the ability "Horned headbutt"_

'I don't even have a horn on my head but it looks like I kept my ability "absorption", that's useful'. I grumbled 'I wish I still had my old abilities though but it looks like I have to start over'.

"Ling-Rou, split" I looked over to Zia, well Ling-Zia now. Once you complete your first hunt apparently, only those who have not hunted are called hatchling.

I nodded placing the dead rabbit in front of me and crouched down while she placed a rat about the same size as the rabbit on top. Ling-Zia picked up the rabbit taking a large bite while I did the same with the rat 'really stringy' I shuddered. Ripping the teeth out, I popped them into my mouth.

 _You learned the ability "Sharp bite"_

 _You learned the ability "Evasiveness"_

Ling-Zia laid her tail on mine and smiled as we both finished our meals, I smiled back wrapping my tail around hers once. Another thing that confused me at first was, for one moving my tail at the start but that eventually was easy enough, second was interacting with others using your tail. What we done was a friendship hold apparently, if we both entangled our tails together it mean loving affection between lovers or close family and snapping tails means hating someone unless sparing which is taunting.

'Ling-Zia acts like a little sister I think anyway, I don't know about lover because… that might be a bit weird since I don't know if I find lizards attractive, humanoid or not' I stood up. "More hunting" I stated knowing she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. 'But she does follow me everywhere and does everything I asked so far so I guess she might have picked me as her little leader'.

 **(Day 11)**

"No Way" a hatchling stood directly in front of me. "You're eating horned rabbits and large tooth rats" she placed her tail on mine, another way of communicating with your tail of asking for help. "Are you really that strong?"

"Um yeah, they are not that strong since they are quite small" I looked out the corner of my eye to see Ling-Zia glaring at the hatchling's tail. "What have you been eating?"

"Bugs and tree sap, the animals are too fast for me" she explained. "Most of us can't catch them".

"Are you fucking kidding" I blanked. 'Well hatchlings are proud so to ask for help at the beginning until you are able to catch them by yourself, I guess it's understandable'.

"Not kidding, so please teach me how to hunt" she bowed so far that her forehead rested against my chest. "Ling-Rou is so strong, brave and smart, the best out of all hatchlings it's cool".

"C-cool? Really?" I blinked.

"mmhmm so cool no one here as cool" she praised.

"What do you think of Ling-Zia?" I wondered.

The Hatchling bowed toward Ling-Zia "the strongest female here, distant but I respect her and want to be like her".

I hummed as I felt another tail on top of mine as Ling-Zia walked into my line of sight "hunting time". She snapped her head towards the hatchling "can come but follow Ling-Rou order". The hatchling nodded quickly "name?"

The hatchling looked between us "hatchling Rei". Rei jumped and hugged us together "thank you". Ling-Zia raised her head high in pride and hugged me only.

'Guess I should hug back' I wrapped my arms around them both in a gentle embrace before we started our hunt.

 **(Day 15)**

As usual it was hunting time for the three of us, me, Ling-Zia and Ling-Rei. Only now all three of us were more trained and prepared, enduring our time in the wild over the few days I had began crafting some clothing and weapons. I made a spikey bat using a thick piece of wood and attaching horns from horned rabbits which was given to Ling-Zia, I gave a spear made from a long piece of wood and a sharpened rock on the end to Ling-Rei, while I made two daggers from sharpened rock for myself. Apart from that I made us basic shirts and shorts from the pelts we had gathered to replace the horrible rags we were given at birth.

However, that didn't make the hunt easier as we hunted bigger and more dangerous things. Currently the three of us took a great deal of effort in carving apart a large group of venomous viper snakes. Ling-Rei was at midrange right behind us using her spear to stab right through their heads, Ling-Zia was smashing each of their heads without effort while I sliced of their heads quickly with my daggers.

"Hiyaa" Ling-Rei crushed the last snake under her club. "Too easy" she crouched down to begin her feast.

'We better start eating before Ling-Zia eats it all' I crouched down and ate as Ling-Rei followed quickly after. I sighed as both of them coiled their tails around mine while glaring at each other as both of their tails touched each other. 'I can think of that after since they always do that, what I am curious about is my level of 84, I remember the max is 100 what else did that old lizard say again'. I hummed 'when a monster reaches level 100 they rank up to a stronger version of their creature, a normal rank up for me would be lizard hatchling to lizardman to dragonewt but it can vary…

Lizard hatchling can rank up to lizardman or dragonewt

Lizardman can rank up to lizard-lord, serpent or scaly carnivore

Dragonewt can rank up to dragon-lord, drake or scaly carnivore

Serpent can rank up to naga

Drake can rank up to dragonoid

Scaly carnivore can rank up to dragonoid or omnivorous raptor

I was nudged out of my thoughts as I felt the two next to me leaning against me just to spite the other from what I saw. 'Anyway I should carefully decide who I want to be from here on out… hm'.

 _"_ _Venomous breath" ability has advanced into "malevolent venomous breath" ability_

'Looks like I ate a lot of snake heads' I smiled at the progress. "Are you two full up?"

"Well food wise yes we are" Ling-Rei whispered.

"I could go for something else" Ling-Zia grabbed my thigh.

I gulped knowing what the two were after 'this is awkward, since I can't impregnate them I have no natural urge like they do and I'm not sure if I am used to lizards yet. I mean technically I could do it with them, I have seen a couple of females rape some of the males that ran away from their advances, can I escape them if I ran?' I shook my head. "We can't… not here, too dangerous" I stated like a robot. "You both can't share so it's impossible" I stood up walking in the general direction of the cave. 'I'm really not safe anymore' cold sweat ran down my back at the thought. Ling-Zia and Ling-Rei stared at each other as they stood simultaneously and followed me.

 **(Later that night)**

Both Ling-Zia and Ling-Rei roared as they began. They were both in a ring inside the cave punching and clawing each other. It was no secret out of the females those two were the strongest as only they out of all the female hatchlings hunted the dangerous animals, same could be said of me as a male. But as always there was Ling-Zia as the winner as she spun around slamming her tail into Ling-Rei making the hatchling bend down in pain before receiving a kick to the face.

"I. Am. Strongest" Ling-Zia pounded her chest with her right fist. "Who wants to fight me" she roared out mainly towards all females. In response to her roar, all the other females with the exception of Ling-Rei who was recovering and the cave guardian lizardwoman, stepped back shaking their heads.

'Well that's to be expected, most hatchlings in the cave can only hunt horned rabbits and large tooth rats, not to mention both Zia and Rei did copy some of my martial arts I remembered from my previous life' I closed my eyes and chuckled quietly.

"Oi, Ling-Rou" a claw shook my shoulder. I turned to see the only _lizardman_ in the cave, Siokiya the cave guardian "it's time for you're match, as strongest male it's time to see if you can beat the strongest female… or you could have some _fun_ with me".

I scrunched my face up at the last part, not that Siokiya was ugly far from it, it is just that I am 90 percent certain she is my mother or even possibly my grandmother. 'Lizard ages confuses me' I nodded sliding away from the guardian and became face to face with Zia. "So it is going to be me against you, is it?" I rolled my shoulder.

Zia grinned responding by swiping at my face with her claws, expecting it I ducked under her arm and punched her gut. "Heh, you can't win by going easy on me" she kneed my crouching form, nearly breaking through my defence with the one hit.

'Holy crap, my arms are going to be bruised because of that' I sighed. 'Zia is as strong as a tank and has got the durability to back it up, my punch did nothing but one thing she lacks is speed'. Zia charged in with the hopes of tackling me to the ground, smirking I slid forward tripping her over. However, what I wasn't expected was her rolling to her knees as she landed 'okay then'. Before she stood up, I booted her jaw twisting her head to the side.

"That's better" Zia grabbed my ankle. "Fight serious" she licked some blood coming from her cheek. She spun around, taking me with her before she slammed me against the floor leave web cracks in the ground "show me more fun".

'Time to use some abilities if I want a chance of winning now… wait no, the only abilities that I could win with are lethal' I kicked her armpit with my free leg to make her let go of my ankle then flipped off the ground a couple of meters away. 'What is her weakness?' my eyes widened 'it's so obvious'. Once again Zia charged in, quickly I side stepped out the range of her tackle but that was a feint as I jumped at Zia. Her mouth opened agape as she had lowered her guard allowing my knee to make contact with her chin, slamming her mouth shut and with her forward momentum, sent her flying to the ground. 'Her strength is her weakness, not to mention she is too predictable' I stood a meter away just in case she attacked again but it seemed unnecessary as she was unable to stand. "That was a close one Ling-Zia, good job" I offered my hand.

"I will win next time" she took my hand, lifting herself up.

"Go ahead and try, I won't go easy on you" I boasted looking around giving a challenging gaze among everyone. 'Hopefully that will stop them from trying to challenge me, every night'

 **(Day 16)**

'All I ever do these days is hunting, not that I can complain with the abilities I'm getting' I crunched on several 7-coloured bats and shellback lizards.

 _You learned the ability "echolocation"_

 _You learned the ability "pump up"_

 _You learned the ability "vampirephila"_

 _"_ _Echolocation" ability has unlocked "echoed screech"_

 _You learned the ability "hardened defence"_

 _"_ _Hardened defence" ability has advanced into "impenetrable"_

'I guess today is a little different though, I'm hunting alone after we all wanted to see how well we do by ourselves' I sighed. 'It does get slightly lonely out here but this way I can use my more dangerous abilities' a grin appeared on my face as I smelt a strong monster with my snake tongue. 'More abilities for me' I snuck over to the location of the monster and nearly gagged. The smell had become nearly unbearable, it was a zombie that was horribly rotten with bones clearly visible. 'Ugh, that's not something I really want to be eating although, those clothes would look combined with my self created armour… after they have been washed first though'.

I stalked up behind the zombie with a wooden club in hand 'just like the movies I used to watch then'. Raising the bat up high, I slammed it right in the back of the zombie's skull '…wait, what'. I jumped back as the zombie turned to me unfazed 'hard nut to crack but this guy is way too slow'. I crouched down and swung the club, catching the zombie's feet making him fall down. 'Oh no you don't big guy, I'm going to kill you again no matter how long it takes' I slammed my foot down on the zombie's back to prevent him moving and repeatedly swung my club down over his head. 'Come on… jeez, YES finally 23 hits but this guy is finally down for the count'. I gritted my teeth as the clothes I had wanted had been torn apart in the struggle 'all that for nothing and my club is nearly broken too'.

I sighed in frustration, looking at the corpse 'I wonder what it tastes like? After all I can't gain diseases by eating due to my absorption ability but it will probably taste horrible'. I kept staring at the zombie '…ugh what the hell'. I ripped off its arm and bit down on it 'hmm…' I continued to chew on the piece of arm. 'tastes like overcooked slimy chicken, not the worst it could have been' I continued to disassemble and eat all of the zombie, even the bones.

 _You learned the ability "numbness"_

 _You learned the ability "contamination"_

Sniffing the air, I could smell a total of three zombies 'well I'm not a fan of the taste but they are strong, my level increased from 87 to 90'. I strolled in the direction of the closest one 'it's not like I'm doing any harm after all'

It didn't take long to reach the zombies nor was it difficult to kill them again, like the first I knocked them on their front, stood on their back and hammer down on their skulls. However, it was the last zombie that had given me trouble as unlike the other two, this one had been eating so was much stronger having actual muscles. Soon enough though, that one fell too and died as the other before it but it did come with some scrapes and blood loss, luckily combining contamination and vampirephila together allowed me to take blood from the zombie. 'That was just the power boost I needed, not to mention all the abilities I have racked up now'.

"Die monster" a voice yelled from behind, I ducked as a club passed over my head.

Quickly spinning around, I took out my dagger and swung blindly behind me 'what the-'. I blinked in confusion as the one that tried to kill me was another hatchling, well it didn't turn out well for him as my dagger slit his throat. 'That was a close one, that guy was a brute and could really damaged me there but what are these guys doing, trying to wipe out the competition'. I looked around 'three others, two females, one male'. The three didn't put up much of a fight as I exhaled my malevolent _venomous breath killing_ the two that breathed it in within a minute of gurgling. The last female circled around me and stuck me with her club. ' _Impenetrable_ ' I knocked her club aside and pierced my dagger through her chin and up into her dome.

I gazed upon my surroundings to see if there was anyone else there 'no one'. I looked down at the hatchling corpses and secretly ate all of my own kind's dead bodies. The meat of my kind was neither good or bad, just tasteless.

Later that day, I walked back to the cave emotionlessly as to not reveal what I had done. 'I don't feel like doing much else today, I just want to sleep this day away' I allowed myself to fall backwards, hoping sleep would take me away quickly.

 _Your level has reached the designated_

 _You have completed the special requirement "something" "special action"_

 _You can "rank up" to "Lizardman-Variant"_

 _Would you like to "rank up"? Yes/No_

'What the hell, go away just let me sleep' I groaned.

 _Would you like to "rank up"? Yes/No_

 _…_

 _Ling-Rou has obtained "Nature and Soul" -ruling "Divine Protection of the Great God"_

 **Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re Lizard**

 **Well I never expected that type of support for this fanfic but thank you everyone. I don't really know how to make these paragraphs so I'm going to leave it at that.**

 **(Day 17)**

"Ling-Rou" I grumbled as Ling-Rei kept on shaking me from dream land. "Ling-Rou, wake up" I groaned as I pushed myself up to a sitting position.

"What is… it?" I blinked in confusion as I looked down at Rei who was kneeling. 'She looks so small… no she looks like normal'.

"Hey… Ling-Rou" Zia scratched the back of her head as she stood at my feet. "So you changed also… huh?" Zia now towered over the hatchlings and by the looks of it, was now the tallest in the cave at 6ft 7. She had ranked up to Lizardman so now was less alligator like and was more human like, Zia had a slightly curvy frame but it was clear to see her muscular body took away some curve. Although in this form it was much easier to figure out that she was female compared to her hatchling form as she now had an ample bust, feminine face and had shoulder length dark red hair.

"Whoa" my jaw dropped. 'She looks like an Olympic athlete plus scales and being a bit taller' I stood up getting a closer look. 'Wait a second' I glanced between Zia and Rei 'I'm nearly twice the size as Rei while Zia is one head higher than me'. Looking down at myself, I could tell that I must be about 6ft 2 as I became a lizardman. It looked like I became similar in muscle definition as Zia, unlike Zia however, my tail became thinner but sharper. One thing I noticed in my reflection was the similarity to my previous human life, short brown hair, blue eyes. "This is amazing but I'm I meant to be this colour" I wondered as I stared at my pure white scales with dark purple markings.

"I don't know, I've never seen anyone with a colour like yours" Rei jumped up, still being a hatchling meant she was too small to talk on the same level.

"Oooh a male lizardman _~hello~_ " Siokiya wrapped her arms around my waist as she hugged my back. "We have not had a male lizardman here in a while, well done for ranking up _~Rou~_ " I gulped as her claws gently caressed my chest. "Humans are only good for a one time use but lizardmen…" she began to dry hump and grind against me. "They can have fun at any time, any day".

"Aren't you my mother or something" I nudged her back and turned to face Siokiya.

"Maybe~ does it matter though, it can be me or anyone else but there won't be a difference on moving those hips" she grinned.

'Uhh that sounds so wrong' I thought shaking all those thoughts from my mind. 'Putting that aside, what I am really curious about is how strong I have become…' I clenched my claws. "You can think whatever you like Siokiya but right now I'm going hunting" I rolled my shoulder. 'Also I think I will need new clothes for this body'.

"Hunting" Zia grinned. "Hungry now but after I want rematch" she pointed at me

"Sure, but I will win again" I returned the cocky grin before moving my eyes towards Rei. "So are you coming hunting as well?"

"Huh? I can still come even though you two are powerful lizardmen now?" Rei blinked in confusion. "But I'll just slow you down and…"

I clapped my claws in front of her "you won't slow us down, you make up our team so you are not going anywhere". Rei smiled and gently hugged my waist "Err… it's okay Ling-Rei". I patted Rei on the head as I looked up to see Zia with her arms open "and why do you need a hug?.. uh oh".

30 minutes later of trying to pry Rei and Zia off me while Siokiya was giving me seductive looks and poses, me and the two former had finally gone out hunting. 'Siokiya does have an amazing ass though' I dazed in thought as the three of us walked through the forest. 'Wait a second…' I swung my arm to the left catching something. I turned my head to see I had crushed a night viper's head with my bare claw 'whoa, I killed it so easily'.

"Are you going to eat that or just stare at it?" Zia pointed to the snake.

I shrugged "I only want the head, you guys can have the rest". Snapping off the head, I passed the body to Rei who split it in half for the two of them. 'I only get abilities from it's head, or actually it's fangs after all' I threw the snake head into my mouth as I used the echolocation ability to look for better prey. 'To be honest, I would really like to go after the strongest thing in this forest but Rei would only get hurt or killed at her current form although…' I turned right going between the trees 'some weapons would be nice and if I'm correct… bingo'. We stopped behind a bush as on the other side was a group of orcs. "You girls be quiet, we can't take 5 orcs head on without a plan".

"Then what should we do, Ling-Rou?" Rei asked gripping her spear. "How do you plan to kill them all without going head on, orcs might be dumb but they are smarter than monster beasts".

"That is true however, you can beat orcs the same way as any other beast" I narrowed my eyes. 'while I am pretty sure we are stronger than them, they are armed so we can't be too careful'. "Okay you two listen carefully this is what we are going to do…"

…

 _"_ _How many goblins do you think are in that cave up ahead"_ an orc casually chatted with the one walking beside him.

 _"_ _Doesn't matter really as long as I can fill my belly"_ the second orc chuckled.

 _"_ _Don't forget we can sell the extra"_ the orc leader bellowed. _"Those goblins multiply in no time so we'll have plenty to last us a few days"_.

As the orcs continued their conversation, Rei creeped up behind the orcs with her spear then stabbed at the orc's unprotected knee joint. _"Aaaaarrghh"_ the orc screamed in pain, falling to all fours.

The other four orcs turned to their knocked down comrade. _"A lizard hatchling, get her, she can be sold for a high-"_ the orc leader finished with a gurgle as I crushed his throat from behind.

 _"_ _We are being attacked from bottttt…"_ Zia charged from the bushes and slammed her club against the back of the third orc's head hard enough to shatter the club.

 _"_ _You damn lizards"_ the forth orc charged at me with a woodchopping axe.

The orc swung straight downwards widely, preventing me from getting close. 'This guy is definitely not the warrior of the group' I ducked under another swing. 'He just looks like the labourer but has some decent strength' I side stepped another swing and slammed my palm into the orc's gut. The orc grinned in response and shoulder charged me 'crap'. I grunted as I also felt the blunt side of the axe hit my gut 'oh fuck this guy, _Horned Headbutt_ '. My forehead smashed into his making him stumble back in pain 'time to end this _Pump Up'_ I pounced at the orc biting his neck. ' _Sharp Bite, Vampirephila'_ after a second, I chomped down ripping his throat out, leaving him falling backwards.

I looked over to Rei and Zia to make sure they were alright. Rei had finished the first orc off by continually stabbing him at a distance with her spear however, it looked like the spear had lodged itself in the orc's skull, killing the orc but broken the spear. Zia had managed to kill her first orc with the club shattering swing, the second looked a bit more gruesome as the orc's brain was splattered on the ground.

"We did it" Rei cheered, obviously excited that she killed an orc all by herself. "You two were so awesome, taking down two orcs like it was nothing".

I smiled at her enthusiasm "yeah we did well taking down those orcs but do you what's better".

"We get to eat good food now" Zia eyed up the orcs, hunger evident.

"Well yes but I was looking at the armour and weapons we have now" I pointed at the equipment. "Just a few strap adjustments and ta-da, we will be able to hunt strong things with no problems". I began stripping the orcs down "so take off the stuff without damaging it too much okay".

In total from the orcs that was salvageable, we gained:

3x iron swords

1x woodcutting axe

1x iron pickaxes

4x iron daggers

Armour and clothes wise we gained:

3x padded leather chest-pieces

1x iron chest-piece

1.5x pair of leather bracers

After splitting up the loot between us. I got a leather chest-piece, a left leather bracer, one iron dagger and one iron sword. Zia took a leather chest-piece with an iron chest-piece on top of that and took two iron swords. Rei took the pair of leather bracers, a leather chest-piece and three iron daggers. While we took the woodcutting axe and pickaxe but had no real intention on using them right now. Although, who could forget the other benefit, that is orc meat tasting the same as high quality pork.

 _You learned the ability "Orc Language (65%)"_

 _You learned the ability "Appraisal"_

 _You learned the ability "Stench"_

 _You learned the ability "Libido"_

'Interesting, if I eat a creature that can talk I gain their language but I can't just take it maybe the more orcs I eat then the more my language goes up' I pondered. 'Not like I really want to talk to them however' I shrugged.

 **(Day 18)**

"Well isn't that interesting" I tilted my head back. "So Ling-Rei ranked up" I watched as she flew around. 'Only she became a dragonewt instead of a lizardman, well at least the leather armour fits her properly size wise but now I have to modify it for her wings'. I sighed as hatchlings were just looking at me and Rei in wonder 'I wish Zia could have adjusted the clothes but she decided to go hunting'.

"Hey Ling-Rou" Rei landed in front of me with a thud. "I think I can fly good now, took a while but it's easier than it looks" she punched the air in achievement.

"I'm proud of you, Ling-Rei… do you want to try the armour on to see if it fits?" Rei nodded, quickly taking the armour from my hands. After her rank-up, Rei was a bit different compared to me and Zia. Rei now stood at 5ft 10 with a slim body and lean muscles and like me she had a thin tail. On her back were dragon wings that could stretch one meter each but could also fold up on her back. She now had long blonde hair and a more human like face.

"Cool it fits" Rei flew around the cave again.

A fake cough brought me out of my thoughts as Zia was standing behind me with four dragged orcs behind her. "Ling-Rou, I went hunting and found some orcs" she licked her lips.

My face fell 'how could she be so risky, it took three of us to kill five orcs using the element of surprise'. I shook my head 'but… that said, she doesn't look injured at all'.

"Ling-Rou?" Zia crouched down, staring expectantly. "You can…" she squinted her eyes in deep thought. "You can… can… change armour for different use so I swap orc meat for armour change". I gave a thumbs up before Zia embraced me tightly which was not the most comfortable as she wore iron armour.

'Well I guess I won't be leaving the cave today'

After a few hours of constant work I had done it, not counting the large amount of failures because of the lack of proper working equipment… and definitely not a lack of skills. Well that's what I managed to convince myself but anyways… the armour was completed.

For Zia, she was given the heaviest armour as the tank of the group, although she was also a good berserker. Zia's iron chest-piece had been improved to iron-plate armour that covered her entire torso and shoulders. She now had iron armour protecting the front of her thighs and her right bracer was now iron while her left bracer was leather. Also, Zia had a leather strap to keep her two swords on.

For Rei, she had the lightest armour of all of us so it didn't hinder her flying. Rei's leather chest-piece only covered her chest due to her wings although because of this, the spare leather was altered to give her leather stockings and shorts. Now she was big enough, Rei took one sword but kept her three daggers also which was attached to her leather belt.

For myself, I was in the middle in terms of armour. I had heavily padded my leather chest-piece with more leather and wore knee length leather shorts. Replacing my single leather bracer, I now had iron bracers. As for my weapons, I kept the sword and dagger but also took the woodcutting axe that I modified into a makeshift tomahawk.

 **(Day 19)**

'I see it now' I wiped the blood from my mouth.

 _You learned the ability "imp language (70%)"_

 _You learned the ability "Mischievous"_

'The reason that Zia could hunt those orcs so easily now' I slaughtered the boar that charged at me with one swing. 'GODDAMN CREATURES HERE ARE SO WEAK' grumbling at my personal headache. 'I really need to eat more dangerous creatures so I can get more abilities because these things no longer give me any abilities'. I picked up the boar, eating it quickly 'all that's left around here is the weak creatures, I mean seriously I am still a level 13 lizardman because nothing here is increasing my level'.

I closed my eyes in thought 'not to mention, I'm so bloody tired right now'. I scratched my head 'although it was kind of my fault when I was testing my abilities, I accidentally used libido and I couldn't just stop the ability'. Shivering in thought, I killed another night viper 'then Siokiya… asserted herself as a helper of my problem and it finally went down after four hours'.

I shook my head entering deeper into the forest 'Please let there be something worth eating'.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed and before someone asks about the pairings for this story. All I have so far for Rou's little harem is Zia and Rei. So if you have any suggestions about what types of monsters, demi-humans or humans should be in the harem please tell me.**

 **I am not putting Siokiya in the harem because the only reason she acts flirty with Rou is due to him being the strongest. Siokiya is just following natural instincts for a monster race, just like goblins and orcs, of finding the opposite gender to reproduce, nothing else. So one thing like canon I am doing is Rou breaking the usual cycle. Short answer, not in harem.**

 **Drag out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re Lizard**

 **The Lazy Dragon: I like your ideas so I am going to do something like that with a little twist to make it up as I go along.**

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

 **"** **Berserk, god, demon or massive being talking"**

" _speech in an unknown language by Ling-Rou_ "

 **(Day 20)**

'Hmm…' I opened my eyes in the dim lighted cave. Looking around, I blinked awake hearing movement with my echolocation ability 'who's that..?' My eyes widened then narrowed taking in a deep breath and roared 'Echoed Screech'. The roar bellowed throughout the cave waking everyone up. "Intruders" I yelled unsheathing my sword. 'Goblins and hobgoblins… 33 total' I blinked in shock as one of the hobgoblin threw a fireball, frying the hatchling that got hit to a crisp.

I turned back to the entrance where the hobgoblins were standing, the mage continually firing spell after spell, the single male hobgoblin had his arms crossed presumable guarding the exit while the other hobgoblin was… charging at me. _"Damn… so close but I'll get you next time"_ the hobgoblin smirked as she tried to stab my head, I parried it in time but she did manage to cut my cheek..

'So, she is a quick striker type like me' I pushed her sword wide away and spun around smacking my tail against her side. Her grin remained even as she was pushed back and she leaped at me. Holding my sword horizontally, I successfully blocked the strike. 'This hobgoblin is faster than me but seems to be very light hitting'. I feinted striking with my sword, catching the hobgoblin off guard I clawed at her cutting into her shoulder.

 _"_ _Hey guys! I could use a little help over here"_ she yelled out.

I licked the goblin blood from my claws not knowing what she yelled but I did have a good guess. I glanced around quickly 'these goblins are well trained, with their numbers they have managed to kill a couple of hatchlings but Zia and Rei look to be dealing with a lot of them… no they should be fine'. I turned back around too late as the male hobgoblin tackled my side with enough force to knock me to the ground. Rolling as I fell, I managed to return to my feet quickly. Luckily I did as both hobgoblins swung their swords against mine, using both of their strengths to overpower me. 'Shit' I felt myself being pushed back by their combined strength. 'I was hoping to avoid using some of these abilities in front of the other hatchlings in case they thought I was a monster among monsters'. I gritted my teeth as I managed to stop being pushed back then jumped back 'Harden Scales, Impenetrable, Sharp claws, Contamination, Pain Numbness, Undead Embodiment'.

The two hobgoblins looked between each other then back at me. My claws turned into knife like appendages while a dark purple mist covered my body, showing only my shadow and my eyes which turned blood red. The male hobgoblin ignored my new look at struck with his sword, lightly cutting my shoulder. My vision gone blurry after I changed but I clawed in the hobgoblins general direction, slicing his cheek just under his eye.

 _"_ _Protect the boss"_ several goblins leaped at me.

…

…

"Urh" I groaned in pain.

"Ling-Rou, you are okay" Rei chirped kneeling above me. "I thought you were a goner after what you just did".

'Wait how did I get here, I was just fighting a minute ago but now I am lying down' I pushed myself up to a sitting position. 'Damn… that's painful, it's like I did hard exercise for six hours and waking up the next day' I looked down at myself to see my armour ripped in some places and my hands coated in dried blood. "Hey Rei, how did this happen?"

"You don't remember, you turned into a shady figure and started ripping goblins apart with your bare hands" Rei shivered. "It was so awesome… a bit scary but really awesome, their weapons barely scratched you as you went along on your rampage, you even took four fireballs directly against your chest before you began to slow down".

"Alright, I think I get you" I sweat dropped. 'I don't want to do that again, it could be really dangerous if I can't control it but if I never combined those abilities, I may have gotten seriously hurt, also did I eat some and gain abilities I wonder?' A cough caught my attention as Ling-Zia stared at me silently "Ling-Zia..? why are you just standing… woah". She grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet "what is it?" Zia dragged me to a different part of the cave "come on say something".

Zia turned her head "everyone is waiting". She stopped in front of a group of hatchlings then pushed me forward.

"What do you guys want?" I stood on edge. 'Are these guys going to say something about my berserk state? Are they afraid of me or want to get rid of me?'

A male hatchling stepped forward with a face as tense as the current atmosphere "Ling-Rou, myself and the others want to know something". I looked around to see the hatchlings were all anxious "will you teach us how to be strong like you are, you led Ling-Rei and Ling-Zia and all became strong". He kneeled down as the other hatchlings followed "we would have died in our sleep had it not been for you, you saved us despite not having to, please show us the way forward".

I looked round seeing all the hatchlings had their heads on the ground to plead. 'Um… what, surely they could've considered Zia or Rei, okay I get that Rei wasn't picked since she is the weakest of our trio'. Turning my head back to see Zia giving a thumbs up, I rolled my eyes 'up to me then'. I crossed my arms "so you want me to be the leader, that's nice but why me over the other two or Siokiya".

Another hatchling spoke up next, one of the strongest female hatchlings "not disrespecting those three but…" She looked up to stare right into my eyes "Ling-Rei is the weakest second evolution species here, Ling-Zia does have the power matching yours but doesn't seem like she would know what she is doing while leading". The hatchings eyes wondered to Siokiya "the guardian is only the guardian, she is old so… we are not sure if she can lead for much longer".

"Well unless anyone has a problem, I will be your leader from now on" I looked around counting the hatchlings. '16 hatchlings, 3 lizardmen and 1 dragonewt, so 20 in total living in this cave'. "I have a question for you guys, who can hunt horned rabbit?" I waited to see 13 hands rise. "Who can hunt night vipers?" 8 hands remained risen. "Has anyone gone past that?" everyone lowered their hands. "Okay the three hatchlings that haven't hunted the rabbits yet, you will stay behind… those that can hunt night vipers, I want you to hunt as many vipers, rabbits and large rats as you can and bring them back here… the rest of you I want you to gather sturdy branches, rocks, anything useful… go". I blinked 'phew it's been a long time since I was in charge of something I hope I haven't lost my touch'.

"What do I do?" Zia gazed expectantly as did Rei who was behind her.

"Well Ling-Zia, how do feel about looking for more orcs" a grin came to her face. "As for you Ling-Rei, since you can fly can you get the direction the goblins fled to and generally if they are still close to our cave" Rei nodded serious. 'Now all that's left is the three that can't hunt, 2 boys 1 girl' I turned to their direction to see that they were shaking. "So you three can't hunt, tell me why haven't you?"

The first boy raised his hand "well it's just that, the viper's are scary and can kill you with one bite".

"Yeah" the girl continued. "Even the rabbits can stab you" the second boy remained silent.

"So" I sighed. "Since you are so scared, you guys just eat insects and berries" I chuckled lightly before roaring. "Are you all bloody idiots, all hatchlings are born with claws much sharper than a rabbit's horn that is what myself and everyone else has realised that but clearly you don't" I sighed. "Too become strong, you will have to take risks not only for yourself but the group so I am going to give you a chance but it will be risky".

"We'll do it" the second boy shouted while the other two nodded in agreement.

"You will be fighting me then" I bared my teeth. "If you can't manage my standard then you will die or you can leave now if you want" I watched their conflicted reactions before they looked to be about to attack me. "Are you sure you want to fight me, do none of you want to leave?" none of them budged. After a moment, I nodded "so tell me". I relaxed "how come you can stand up to me but not a little rabbit? No don't bother answering, just think about it". I sighed 'well if they can stand up to me surely they at least have the courage to hunt'.

"Hey Ling-Rou" Rei flew into the cave and landed in front of me. "I know where the goblins are".

"Already?" I blinked. 'Well that is unexpected, they must be reasonably close if Rei found them in approximately 10 minutes'.

Rei nodded "yup, it seemed that they ran into another monster group after retreating from us in a panic so… they never made it that far but they have set up camp".

"Where are they camped?" humming in wonder.

Rei nodded "north west of our cave, about 15 minute walking distance".

I narrowed my eyes at this 'they could easily attack us again from that distance'. "What monster group did they encounter by the way?"

Rei poked her fingers "g-giants".

'Giants, how strong are they in this world… you can sometimes get giants that are weak and just a big target, others can be terrifyingly dangerous' I held my chin in thought.

"Do you need my lovely input?" Siokiya waddled over. "You two haven't encountered giants before, have you?" she shrugged. "Now if it definitely was giants then luckily for us, they have not ranked up yet, unfortunately even though they are first evolution they are still as strong as all second and some third evolutions in this forest". Siokiya turned to Rei "tell me Ling-Rei, were the giants male or female since the two genders never travel together".

"I don't see why that matters" I muttered to myself.

Ling-Rei ignored my comment "female… why is there a difference?"

"Well…" Siokiya started. "Males have an average height of 3 and a half meters and kind of look like large dwarfs, females on average are 5 meters tall with an elf like look except no pointy ears". Siokiya shrugged "although, since it is females it is unlikely we will have a problem because females only attack groups like ours for strong males to mate with and since you, Ling-Rou are the only second evolution male here they are not going to attack for one male".

"So it would be too much effort to get me, that's a relief, what if it was male giants?" I asked curiously.

"Don't make any mistake, if you get spotted by one prepare to run" Siokiya warned. "But if it was males, they would attack us on the account we have 3 second evolution females and our group right now is not that strong". She waved the thought of male giants away "since the female giants are here, the males would have gone running scared from being crippled by the female's _affections_ ".

 **(Day 21)**

It had been a long night after I had set a night lookout to avoid any ambushes, it was a wonder of how we survived without one for weeks and probably longer. But putting aside the annoyance of having to teach everyone what the job was, the night went smoothly. On a better note, I now had some materials to work with mainly the horns from rabbits, fangs and scales from night vipers, also the cruddy equipment from the orcs Zia brought in.

Today was quite a boring day, the sun was scorching down which was not ideal for lizardman. Originally I thought it would have been good because I thought like snakes we were cold blooded but no so everyone was staying inside the cave. I had the hatchlings run laps to get their stamina up, Rei was lifting rocks as she flew to increase her strength and Zia was recovering from the bruising that came from our spar in the morning. 'Speaking of which, Zia has been hunting much more than me and hasn't improved so maybe they aren't giving experience points from easy kills'.

As for me though, it was crafting time. Everybody was at least getting a horned spear and basic protection from modified orc armour and night viper scales. 9 out of the 16 hatchlings were getting iron daggers but considering the other orc weapons were too big or cumbersome for hatchlings, I made bows out of the branches and makeshift arrows using leftover horns and night viper fangs.

 **(Day 22)**

I left the cave today, leaving Zia in charge so she could train the hatchlings while I did leave Rei and Siokiya to supervise not trusting Zia's teaching as much as her strength. "What I was doing however, was going after those goblins that attacked us at night" I stopped. 'Did I just talk my own narrative?' I shrugged. 'Anyways going after those goblins… I did not expect this'.

The goblins that had attacked my group had noticed me and surrounded me. Apart from two hobgoblins, all of them were on their knees… begging for my help. 'Not that I can blame them, I'm pretty scared shitless myself… kind of, I am also excited' a droplet of cold sweat ran down my back as I looked around. 4 giants in a diamond shape ensnaring me and the goblins while a fifth giant stood 10 meters away.

"L-look lizardman sir, we can give you whatever you want just help us get out of this, p-please" the female hobgoblin shook in fear.

The hobgoblin mage gulped "can't you go crazy again like how you slaughtered us". She also shook "fireballs don't work well against giants".

"Well to get myself out of here might be a bit difficult so I will take the offer of a temporary truce" I sighed. 'Why does life have to be so difficult?'

"Temporary truce?" the female hobgoblin blinked but shakily unsheathed her sword. The giants roared in laughter at the female hobgoblin.

Meanwhile I looked around at the giants 'Yep all female and around 5 meters tall except the fifth on, she is just over 6 meters by the looks of it'. I stared at them intensely 'their armour is mainly just animal or monster fur with a bit of metal here and there but their weapons look much better than mine and I don't think I can even lift those weapons'. Tilting my head subconsciously, I took in appearance 'tall elves Siokiya said, maybe but their muscles look to defined to be what I imagine an elf to be like'.

"Lizardman in the middle of the goblins" the fifth giant and possible the leader spoke in a low pitched feminine voice. "I want you to come forward to… talk" she locked eyes with me and I couldn't look away.

'So giants speak in a language similar enough to goblins so I can understand them' I grinned. "So assuming that you want to actually talk… let's talk"

 **Chapter end**

 **Friend or foe, you never know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Re Lizard**

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

 **"** **Berserk, god, demon or massive being talking"**

" _speech in an unknown language by Ling-Rou_ "

 **(Day 22 continued)**

"So what did you want to talk about Ms Giant" sarcasm heavily in my voice.

"My name is Frexa but we can work on our nicknames together after… Scaly" Frexa smiled. "Anyway, I only came here to arrange our relationship between us after you stepped into our area".

My face dropped "very odd way to phrase that". I gulped silently 'in my previous life and what I have been told here, aren't giants meant to be brutes with a similar personality but this Frexa seems so nonchalant like nothing really matters'. "So what kind of relationship did you want with us?"

Frexa raised one eyebrow " _us_ , I want nothing to do with goblins". She waved them off "all goblins are goods for is a bite to eat, they are so weak and useless I killed their leader with a small kick on accident, I can't even eat him since he's mush against a tree now". A crazed gaze caught them "as the little rebellious giant that I am, I need a strong breeding puppet to give me an heir so I will be the ruler of giants and-".

"HOLD IT, let me stop you right there" I yelled interrupting her. "Just get to the point… please, I really don't care for your reasons".

Frexa frowned "I am not going easy on you tonight, my little scaly slave". She took out her weapon, a large two handed mallet.

"So you couldn't get a guy the normal way, shame on you for trying to force yourself on me" I snickered. 'And if I'm right, you will charge right into my trap Frexa' I unsheathed my sword. 'Eh?' I blinked.

"S-shut up, I-I can get any man I want" Frexa blushed. "Yeah any man will fall for my amazing charms" she roared with a light blush still.

"Your charm? Where? Do you have a pendant under your armour or something?" I winked. Frexa clenched her teeth "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Fuck you" she charged at me like a beast raising her mallet above her head.

'She's fast' I dived to the side landing into a roll to avoid her slamming the mallet on to the ground. 'No she's not fast, I'm about three times faster than her but given her size she can cover the same ground as me but that's not my only problem'. I looked back to Frexa and the ground she hit 'It seems her strength is a bit much, she created a crater larger than me'. The giant raised her mallet again and swung left 'not enough time to jump back'. I ducked under her swing but her foot landed on my chest, booting me several meters in the air before landing on my back. 'Yep I knew it' I threw up a cup full of blood. 'If I get hit directly by her weapon once even if I block I'm going to be a dead man'.

"Oh my, are you hurt?" Frexa mocked. "Did little Scaly get a boo-boo?"

I pushed myself into a crouch "yeah… guess I did". I internally groaned 'I'm acting tough now but I think maybe a couple of ribs are broken… the goblins aren't fighting which is probably for the best so they don't get in my way. I need to do this quickly or this might be the end for me' I charged at her. Frexa held her mallet up high 'if she's going for the counter, I'll need to go faster'. I slowed my charge down until I was within two meters of Frexa and pounced at my fastest 'please tell me this will work'.

"You lose Scaly" she brought the mallet down. I purposely fell on my back to skid between her legs before the mallet hit.

'Now!' using my tail as leverage I pounced back at her hacking at the back of her legs. Frexa's legs jittered in reflex kicking me once again 'Wow giants are tough I nearly broke my sword after cutting her and the cuts weren't even enough to cripple her'. I sighed as Frexa turned around with a limp 'but at least I managed to slow her down a bit'.

"You little piece of-ah" I dived at her again stabbing her gut this time. "Come here you bastard" I jumped back away from the giant as she tried to grasp me in her hand. "Just die" she body tackled me to the ground, pinning me down.

'Shit I don't want to die' Frexa reverse gripped the mallet like she was going to mash potatoes. 'No, no this can't be happening' she hovered the mallet just above my face before lifting it high. 'I want to live so I **WILL** ' a dark purple aura covered my left hand as I flailed about.

"What's that, what are you doing?" Frexa looked in curiosity but it didn't last. As I flailed the purple aura launched from my hand in the shape of a cannonball an hit Frexa's wrist, tearing right through it as her right hand and mallet fell to the ground. "M-my… h-h-hand…" Frexa stared at it coldly. "MY HAND" Frexa screamed grabbing her stump of a wrist.

" **Maybe… you should… be the one to die** " a hazy fog covered my sight but her outline was clear to me, her every breath, muscle contraction, blood flowing, heart beating. 'I can see it all' I gripped her thigh as my claws pieced itself into her leg.

"W-what the hell are you" Frexa grabbed the closet object which happened to be a rock and slammed it against my face.

" **Just someone… who wants… to… eat…** " I created another purple cannonball and tossed it directly at Frexa's face in retribution. That was the last thing I saw before my vision blurred to a point I could no longer see. 'What's happening? I can feel my body moving but it's like my body is moving on its own'.

 _You learned the ability "Overwhelming Strength"_

 _You learned the ability "Intense Stamina"_

 _You learned the ability "Tremor"_

 **(Third person POV)**

"Fucking hell, the guy just turned into a bloody beast" one of the four surrounding giants mumbled.

"Well there goes our rebellion plan to become the leaders of giants" the second giant signalled the other three. "There's no point in staying here any longer".

The first giant nodded "lets just follow the clan leader and blame this guy for everything".

The third began walking away "let's just go, there isn't any honour for those that fall in battle to one opponent". The other three nodded leaving the area.

Meanwhile, Rou had been surrounded completely in the purple aura as well as blood from both his injuries and Frexa's corpse. After being completely enveloped by the aura, Rou just began to claw the armour and clothing off before taking a massive bite then pulled his head back allowing the muscles to snap off like string cheese. It was not long before Frexa's right leg that pinned him down, was nearly completely devoured bones included.

"Psst hey hobgoblin Sei, hobgoblin Sato what do we do?" a goblin whispered to the new leaders of the group.

"There's no way we can deal with a monster like that" another goblin added.

Sato blinked blankly and pointed to herself "who made me into the leader, I've never made a good decision in my life".

Sei grumbled "why did you have to talk so loud, he had just finished eating and you had to bring attention to us".

 **(First person POV)**

'Wait I can see and control my body again' I looked at my hands to see the purple aura still enveloping me. 'I suppose it does give me a scary vibe if anything what Rei said was true when I black out the first time' I turned back to see just a blood puddle of where Frexa was laying. 'Did I eat her whole? Looks like I kept the ability too eat as much as I like with gaining weight, that's good because of all the things I still need to eat'. I looked up to see the goblins had either collapsed as they gave up while some even urinated themselves. Hobgoblin Sei didn't react but just stared at me with her somewhat usual dead eyed look, unlike the others it looked like she would fight back even if it was obvious she would lose. Hobgoblin Sato was… a whole different person from Sei, lacking all the mage's wisdom and ran on impulse, when I gazed in her direction…

"Mr. Lizardman Sir" Sato bowed her head. "The strong protect the weak but they also take the weak so…" Sato turned around. "As this is probably why you came after us and, saved us from giants and stuff… so for our safety, please take what you want".

I tilted my head in confusion 'what the hell is she going on about? I mean, oh okay that's what she means by strong takes the weak'. I face palmed but continued to stare as Sato went on all fours, face down and ass up. 'She must think I came out here like a stereotypical monster that rapes everything that moves and thinks if she offers herself, everything will be fine' I sighed. 'I mean she is pretty for a goblin an all and I am really curious about my ability libido plus intense stamina, combined together'.

"No I am not going to take you hobgoblin just because of an urge" I pointed to Sato.

Sei sneered "is it me that you want then?"

"Nah" I waved the idea away. "Not the type of guy that forces myself on anyone, I'm just that much of a nice guy".

A snort of laughter came from Sei uncharacteristically "a nice guy, what do you think you are? A forest guardian?".

"Fair enough maybe not nice but decent enough none the less" I chuckled and coughed. 'Aw shit' I stared down to see blood. 'Looks like I got hit harder than I thought' collapsing to my knees, I saw it, the wicked smirks of the regular goblins.

"This is our chan-" a goblin started.

"Oh shut it, this guy just saved us, we are not going to hurt him" Sei shook her head. "If you want to try to kill that beast I'm not helping".

Sato tilted her head innocently "aren't we all friends now, Mr. Lizardman is very nice".

The same goblin that started yelled "no of course we aren't friends, not after he slaughtered a ton of us".

"Even though it was self defence and then I saved you after" I added subtly.

"Yeah that and… shut up you damn lizard, let's get him while he is down" the other goblins roared in approval.

I groaned in pain as I stood up "I will kill you if you try to kill me, if you don't then I won't harm a hair on your head".

"He's bluffing, look at the state he's in" the goblin jumped at me with a shiv. "Kill him now" I shook my head batting the goblin with my right claw, accidently decapitating the goblin.

'FUCK, my bloody hand, that hurt so much' I remained calm on the outside. 'I thought using the overwhelming strength ability would make this overkill but I didn't realise I would get that kind of recoil'. I picked up the goblin's knife and just started swinging 'maybe a giant's body is just that durable that they don't get the recoil, I'm probably just not ready to use that ability yet… oh that's anticlimactic'. I dropped the goblin knife as every goblin that attacked me was already dead 'that was too easy, I guess goblins are known for being relatively weak in comparison to everything else'. I looked towards those that didn't attack me 'wait it's only the two hobgoblins left'. I have closed my eyes 'shit I can't black out just… yet'. The darkness began to numb my senses as my body was unwilling to move.

"Hey Sei"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know he has killed at lot of goblins but we also killed lots of lizard kin"

"What's the point"

"Should we help him after all we would be dead if it wasn't for him"

"Do what you like but I am not going to help you carry him, Sato"

"So ~stingy~ hehe"

"Am not"

"Are too"

 **Chapter end**

 **The ability list so far**

 **Horned headbutt**

 **Sharp bite**

 **Evasiveness**

 **Venomous breath – Malevolent venomous breath**

 **Echolocation – Echoed screech**

 **Pump up**

 **Vampirephila**

 **Hardened defence – impenetrable**

 **Numbness**

 **Contamination**

 **Appraisal**

 **Stench**

 **Libido**

 **Mischievous**

 **Orc language (96%)**

 **Imp language (70%)**

 **Goblin Language (65%)**

 **Overwhelming Strength**

 **Intense Stamina**

 **Tremor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Re Lizard**

 **Sorry I took so long to update the story but with Christmas and stuff coming up, free time is in short supply but enough about that, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Piorun123456: thanks for the review.**

 **Creature of Grimm: I'm glad you are enjoying the story :)**

 **The Lazy Dragon: welcome back and thank you, but I would count a giant bae out just yet just because Ling-Rou killed one. In canon, Rou killed hundreds of humans but still had human baes ;)**

 **(Day 23)**

"Mmhmm" I groaned lightly. 'Damn it's like I'm sleeping on spikes but I really don't care… so sleepy' I rested my body over the rock. 'So warm and soft… mmhmm, wait rocks are only hot if they are near something really hot, and when are rocks soft'. I opened my eyes to a blur, quickly blinking the drowsiness away 'wait what, who?' pulling my head back so I could actually see who it was laying so close to me, I noticed it was one of the hobgoblins. 'Um… which one was she, I know both of them are Sei and Sato but I kinda blacked out when they were talking, all I know is she's the sword wielder but I can't call her that'. She squirmed closer to me, still asleep looking for the warmth lost when I moved back 'though her name might be my smallest problem right now'.

'At least she is still asleep, I don't know how I would explain this to her' cold sweat ran down my back, the reason. 'Why do I have to have morning wood now of all times and her lack of some clothes is really concerning'.

"Enjoying yourself I see, Lizardman" Sei giggled.

I glared at the hobgoblin that happened to be sitting as she watched my dilemma. "It looks like you are the one enjoying the view, did you make her sleep next to me like this?!" I spoke in a loud yet hushed whisper.

"Not a chance Lizardman" Sei winked. "While the perverted old man wanted us, girls to use your body for private use. We refused but Sato wanted to keep watch over you in case and I guess you looked comfy enough to snuggle with".

I hummed taking in the information "stop calling me Lizardman". I slipped out from Sato's grasp and sat up "the names' Ling-Rou".

"Hob-Sei and that lump is Hob-Sato" Sei pointed down.

"Seeeeeeeiiiii! I'm not a lump" Sato jumped up awake, pouting.

"If you say so" Sei smiled sarcastically.

I sighed 'this conversation is going nowhere, not that it matters but what worries me is how long I have been'. I searched my injuries 'doesn't seem they were that serious, on the outside at least… I just hope I have not been out for so long that Ling-Zia is panicking but at least I know Ling-Rei will be calm enough to not go on a rampage while looking for me'. I stood up exploring the room with my eyes 'I never thought anything would be crapper than my cave but this takes the cake'. "So where's my stuff? I don't fancy walking around naked".

"Don't worry about being embarrassed, me and Sei both handled and tasted your junk in curiosity, you know since we have never seen a man's junk before" Sato smiled innocently.

"Wait hold up, am I hearing correctly? You did what?" I blanked.

"Oh we just stroked and li-" Sato began.

"We did nothing, we are discussing Ling-Rou's stuff right now" Sei crossed her arms in a huff.

Sato scratched the back of her head "are you still upset that I pushed your head down and you got a mouthful?"

"ANYWAYS" Sei announced. "Ling-Rou, we confiscated your equipment since you might still be a threat to us".

"Are you sure that's wise Hob-Sei, after you have seen my power you must know that I could wipe out a whole goblin group without any equipment" I locked eyes with her. "So unless you have an army of something other than goblins I would like my stuff back" I glanced at Sato, who was sweating. "Look I am not a guy who would go out of my way for revenge, we both lost casualties with you losing more so I would say we are even".

"Well isn't that a relief" my eyes followed the direction of the new voice. "I got a bit worried when the girls didn't tie you down" an elderly goblin stumbled in with his walking stick, followed by a sharp female goblin and a dumb looking male goblin.

"Don't mistake my words old gob, it would be in my way if a goblin attacked me" I crossed my arms.

"Oh ho we would do no such thing, we have all heard what you have done to the giant" the old goblin chuckled. "However, considering what has happened between our two groups, we need to come to a truce… maybe by helping with repopulation? Huh?"

"Say what you like old goblin but I am not going to touch the children… now my equipment" I stomped out the room. "Hm this isn't really a big cave but if I was a pile of stuff, where would I be?" I glanced at the goblins around the cave 'well, well I thought they would be attacking me or at least giving me a mean look but they are… respectful… maybe, do I have an aura of power or something?' I shook my head 'anyway I see shiny things'.

Walking in to the room, I nodded in surprise 'well damn, I never knew goblins had the power to get some of the stuff in here'. "Ah my stuff is right on top, god I love it when life is easy". Grabbing my clothes and armour, I quickly threw them on while chucking some damaged armour then replaced it with some _borrowed_ armour that must have belonged to a human. Unsheathing my sword, I grumbled at the beyond chipped blade 'it doesn't take a genius to say this is beyond saving'. I looked around seeing no one before nibbling at the blade quickly 'it's alright'. I ate the blade like a magic trick.

 _You gained the ability "Slashing Power"_

 _You gained the ability "Piercing Power"_

'I knew it even weak and useless things still give me abilities, although goblins had no abilities whatsoever except for the language…' I shook my head grabbing another sword from the pile, a broadsword with a silver handle.

Sato rushed into the room "oh good choice of sword". She jumped in excitement as she studied the sword "it's a bit too heavy for me to use as a one handed weapon but with your size it should be good".

"Um thanks… are you a blade enthusiast or something" I sheathed the sword on my belt.

Sato shook her head "no, no nothing like that". She poked her fingers together "I was just wondering if…"

'She's so fidgety for such a carefree character' I hummed waiting for her to finish.

"I just… I'm wondering if you want to spar with me" Sato's eyes glistened in the non-existing light of the cave.

"Really..? you were all nervous about that" I pinched between my eyes. 'I thought it was going to be something a bit more personal with her actions'. "You know what? Fine I got nothing better to do right now" I crossed my arms. 'Not to mention, this way I can gain instant respect among the goblins and lead both them and lizardmen, but do I really want the responsibility of being the leader'.

"Hey Ling-Rou, are you alive in there" Sato gently slapped my face.

"Oh yeah I'm here" my eyebrow twitched. "Stop slapping me" I mock yelled.

"Okay" Sato slapped me again. "Are you ready to fight now?" she stuck her tongue out at me. "Come over there, that's where all the goblins fight for dominance and stuff" she pointed to the middle of the cave.

"Hold it" Sei walked over with a dead eye look. "Sato" she smacked Sato on the head with her staff. "I told you before to not get into trouble or a mess because it's always a pain to help you".

"It's just a spar" I raised an eyebrow. "How much trouble could it be?" Sato punched the air a few times eccentrically. "Sure it can get people worked up but they calm down eventually" I watched as the goblins were circling us with excitement. "Weapons or fists?" I put a hand on my sheathed sword.

"Weapons… definitely, I doubt I could punch through your scales without breaking my hands" Sato took out her sword and twirled it all around her before pointing it at me.

'Aw come on I can't do tricks like that, stop making me look bad like that' I sweat dropped unsheathing my sword in the most fancy way I could, with a single spin and resting it on my shoulder. 'Nailed it' I nodded to myself 'if I failed that I should've given up fighting all together'.

Sato lowered herself to a crouch "Let's… fight!" Her legs sprung up launching her at me directly as she swung her sword at my left but I managed to parry the swing before she rolled past me.

'She's fast' I turned around to see Sato crouching again. 'But her blows are really weak, maybe it's because I got physically stronger after eating that giant' I reverse gripped my sword. 'Considering her power my harder scales such as my back, tail and back of my arms should be able to block her strikes'. Sato pounced again, going for a stab 'got you'. I swung wide, aiming for her shoulder. Seeing this Sato lowered her body under my sword, smirking I slammed my claw down but finding an opening Sato sprung up, leaping over me. 'Now' I whipped my tail up with enough force to smack her back down to earth with a skid.

"No… fair, using your tail is not fair" Sato rolled on the ground holding her stomach.

"Well you're too fast so tough luck" I grinned. "So… you need a hand?" I outstretched my claw.

Sato stuck her tongue out at me "yeah it will be bad luck when I beat you in our next spar". She grabbed my claw and I hoisted her up.

"Or maybe you will grow a tail as well" I chuckled. Sato punched my arm and went into a pout

"LING-ROU!" I never even got to turn my head as I was tackled to the ground. "I found you at last, are you okay?"

"Of course I am… Ling-Zia" I mumbled face down as Ling-Zia was straddling my back. "So you managed to find me did you?"

"Yes of course I did it was easy and… holy crap, careful Ling-Rou we appear to be in a goblin cave" Ling-Zia stood up warily. "Hiiya" Zia leaped at Sato but fell face first as I grabbed her tail.

"No fighting Ling-Zia" I lifted her up. 'Come on, stand down Zia you usually do what I say since you don't use your brain that often so do what I say now, please'.

"Um okay" Zia relaxed completely.

"You guys can come out as well" I spoke towards the entrance of the cave. Ling-Rei followed by several hatchlings walked into the cave "did you bring everyone here?" I sighed as Rei giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Damn it you guys… seriously?" I face palmed.

 **Chapter end**

 **(Omake)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT LING-ROU HASN'T RETURNED" Ling-Zia yelled as the hatchlings shudder under her voice.

"Calm down Ling-Zia" Rei crossed her arms. "We don't need to get so worked up, he has only been gone for about a day".

"And what about those giants we were going on about yesterday, not to mention all the other monsters further out there in the forest" Zia complained.

"Are you forgetting how strong Ling-Rou is, he even taught us to be strong so there is no need to worry" Rei sighed.

"But those giants are looking for strong males and against a group of them Ling-Rou as strong as he is would stand no chance" Zia exclaimed. "EVERYONE AS THE ONE PUT IN CHARGE WHEN LING-ROU IS AWAY, I DEMAND THAT WE FIND OUR LEADER, FOLLOW ME NOW"

"YEAHHHH!"

"Oh Ling-Rou won't let me here the end of this" Rei groaned in annoyance.

 **(Omake end)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Re Lizard**

 **Spartan3909: you're welcome**

 **Anonymous: I don't know if your being serious or pulling my leg since it's in writing. But it's a fanfic based on the manga re:monster, a bit confused why you would read something you don't know what it's about. But who am I to judge.**

 **The Lazy Dragon: I'm glad you liked the little filler chapter, everything needs a filler every now and again. And I believe another nosebleed will be on the way *wink***

 **(Day 26)**

It's been a couple of days since I unintentionally brought the goblins and hatchlings together. And let me tell you something, it was surprisingly painful for the first hour but they learned to bare each other's company in the first day. The second day came and imagine my surprise that the tension was gone between the two races. I looked towards Siokiya the guardian and now teacher of both hatchlings and goblins yelling like a military commander while the unfortunate students were doing extreme exercises.

"Ling-Rou" Rei flew into the cave as hovered in front of me. "We have a problem".

"Oh how so" I crossed my arms noticing Zia all tensed at the cave entrance.

"We have humans incoming and by the looks of it, it's a raiding party" Rei answered. "We don't know what we should do".

I hummed in wonder 'hm this is strange, I can kill things really easily right now because I used to be human and it was just like hunting but now that I'm no longer human I should be able to kill humans easily right… but should I?' I sighed "Ling-Rei, tell me about these humans and how many humans are in this raiding party you found".

"Uh… there was 16 humans that I could see, about 13 of them were heavily armed with weapons and armour, also they had a wagon with stuff" Rei listed.

'13 heavily armed humans are a bit much for a solo mission but I do have some help' I looked around noticing everyone from Zia to Sato was staring at me for my response. "Well… isn't that interesting some humans are on our land" I chuckled. "Tell me what happens when intruders come on to our land without our permission? We welcome everything their corpses gives us, we take what is ours, we show that none can stand against us" I yelled throughout the cave.

"Yeah!"

"Kill them!"

"Spill their blood!"

I put my claw up to silence them "Everyone who will join me, lift your weapon and shout _die_ , those who won't whimper over to the old gob".

"DIE!" to my surprise, no one whimpered.

I grinned at the yells "Perfect, now I want everyone to listen carefully to what I'm going to say…"

(Time skip)

"…And that's when I slammed my hammer down and crushed that milk drinker" a thug boasted.

"You've told that story about a hundred times and it got boring a hundred and one times ago"

"I could crush you, ya know"

"Oh shut it you lot, I hired you for protection and destroying monster groups, not chatting amongst yourselves" a middle aged man without armour yelled from the wagon. "Useless idiots" the man shook as the wagon jumped.

"I would have to agree with you there" I whispered from behind him while I snapped his neck before a reaction could be made. I wanted to laugh at how easy this was, I hopped off a tree landing on the wagon killing the other instantly. I thought I was caught as the wagon jumped but no nothing happened so I had a couple of bites of the human to learn the basics of the language and now here I am. Well I thought I was unnoticed.

"In the wagon! Kill that bastard"

'Shit, huh?' I barely hardened my scales in time as three knives were hurled at me. "What the hell" the knives fell with small amounts of blood on them.

"So you speak human, do you?" a hoarse voice echoed from every direction. "Maybe you will catch a good price on the slave market then". I spun my sword in circles to deflect more incoming knives.

(Meanwhile)

"CHARGE" Ling-Zia roared as she leaped out of the forest to the clearing at the right of the wagon followed by 4 hatchlings and 9 goblins.

"ATTACK" Hob-Sato matched Zia as she leaped out on the left of the wagon followed by 6 hatchlings and 7 goblins

The humans panicked as they were quickly surrounded "get in a circle around the wagon, don't al-"

"Head shot" Ling-Rei smirked as she hovered in the air above the whole attack with a bow and arrow. While a further 7 hatchlings and 6 goblins were at the tops of trees with their bows ready to fire "FIRE".

"Fuck this and fuck the money, I want to live" two lightly armoured warriors sprinted back down the path the wagon came from.

"Get back here you cowards" the largest warrior yelled just as a bolt of lightning hit the first frying the coward in his iron armour.

"Damn that Ling-Rou, this is too much effort" Sei grumbled hitting the second coward that never tried to defend himself with another lightning bolt. "Well it shouldn't be long now, there's only 8 humans left and 44 of us".

That being said the surviving humans were no push overs as Ling-Zia stumbled back after blocking the leaders swing. "You damn monsters cost us our pay check" the leader swung his war hammer down to keep Zia at a distance.

(Back to Ling-Rou)

"Aren't you a tough one" I twisted round to face the voice as a cloaked figure flew towards me swinging a blade at my gut but feigned and slashed my shoulder leaving a shallow cut. "But this is where you die" the figure chuckled.

"Took the words straight out of my mouth" I grinned. Inwardly I sweat dropped 'I'm going to end up like a pin cushion at this rate and I can't even hit them but at least I don't have to worry about strong attacks like with the giants, not with a weapon like that at least'. The figure had steel gauntlets with claws on the finger tips but attached to the back of the gauntlet was a hooked sword blade.

The figure launched themselves again striking quickly, getting a hit in before flipping away. "This is getting annoying, hidden shadow technique" the figure crossed their blades together and launched. "Shadow blade" the figure landed behind me as light as a feather. "Too bad for you, no man has ever… ever… grr" the hoarse growl changed to a higher pitch as the figures mask broke apart.

"Too bad for you" I mocked the figure. "I'm no man… I'm a demon" the figure put their blades against their back unable to turn in time to stop my attack.

The figure rolled forward as they hit the ground and returned to their feet "bastard". The figure seethed pulling off their mostly destroyed cloak and threw what was left of their broken mask to the ground. The figure was female by the look of them with serpent like yellow eyes and brown hair that fell to just under her chin. She wore dark leather all over that was held by multiple straps with empty knife holders.

"My turn" I looked down to see myself covered in the dark purple aura as before. " **LET'S GO** " I pounced forward swiping with my claw and thrusted with my sword but she stepped back avoiding both.

"Ha too slow" she pounced at me again. "Way too slow" she swung her sword but as it was a hook sword, I grabbed it and clenched it as hard as I could.

"Slow physically, yes I am… slow mentally, definitely not… crazy…" I swung my sword at her which she barely stopped. "Definitely crazy" I reeled my head back and headbutted her full force. I chuckled knowing it was over as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and went limp but also the cracking of her head gave it away. "Now then, how's everyone else doing?" I turned to see the humans down to a mere three as they were overwhelmed by about 10 and were quickly being taken care of, or so each except for the leader which was being handled by Ling-Zia herself.

"Raaggghh" roared Zia as she brutally swung her axe and sword against the leader who couldn't even fight back, only defend against this beast.

"S-stay… *huff* back… *huff*" the leader wheezed as he staggered under Zia's blows. She roared again as she dropped her weapons and clutched his war hammer. "No, no get off meeee…" Zia began spinning around dragging the leader in a circle before he lost his grip and tumbled to the ground.

'Woah I never knew Zia had such strength before, but I am a bit scared off how she's fighting… she's gone full berserk' I crossed my arms as I and the rest of us were watching the fight. 'It's good that's she's getting the experience though' I nodded to myself.

"Please spare me, I'll do anything" the man begged knowing his fate. To his surprise however, Zia took off his helmet and lifted his chin up with a smile. "T-thank you, I'll… wai-" he failed to finished as Zia nearly obliterated his head by swinging the war hammer similarly to a baseball bat.

"Raaaaarrghh" Zia raised the war hammer in triumph as no humans stood in their way.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!"

"WE WON! NOTHING CAN STOP US!"

Sato rushed up to me and hugged my waist "we did it, what now Ling-Rou".

I patted her head "well it might be boring but we have to bring all this stuff back to the cave and have a bloody nap". Sato nodded stepping back "alright you lot it's time to head back, I want everything that includes the bodies and the stuff on them, put on the wagon. Tonight is the night for a feast of human meat for all of your hard work".

(Time Skip)

 _Ability "Job: Assassin" Learned_

 _Ability "Job: Cutthroat" Learned_

 _Ability "Job: Thief" Learned_

 _Ability "Job: Shield wielder" Learned_

 _Ability "Job: Light swordsman" Learned_

 _Ability "Job: Druid" Learned_

'Woah that's some cool abilities right there but was there a druid among them, hmm… maybe it was the first one I killed. And not to mention I never got anything from the war hammer guy, was he just a newbie at fighting but was just physically strong'. I sighed as I walked back to my own part of the cave which was hidden from the main area "Uh Ling-Zia".

"To you I'm Zia" she spoke bluntly as she tackled me to the ground. As she straddled me, her tail coiled around mine as she waited for a response.

 **(Lemon – goes on to the end of the chapter for those who don't want to read)**

I sweat dropped at her bluntness 'crap what does coiling our tails mean, I know slapping tails means hate'. Gulping nervously as Zia was grinding her hips rather forcefully on my crotch 'well here goes nothing'. I coiled my tail around hers as she slammed her fists at either side of my head "did I do bad?" I whispered out.

Zia lowered her head closer to mine "no talk". She turned her head side to side obviously not sure what to do considering we couldn't kiss like usual creatures with alligatorlike mouths. Zia moved her head diagonal to mine and locked mouths together like two scissors.

'Well that's one way to do it' I gripped her ass and moved her so she was grinding directly on my junk. Zia parted mouths with me and stood up as she started pulling her clothes off, not feeling like waiting. I sighed in defeat as I threw my clothes and pushed her to the ground this time. 'I kind of want to do some kinky stuff to her but I think Zia just wants it plain and hard… maybe because it's her first time'. I began to rub my member against lower lips 'I hope I'm doing this right, it's my first time as a lizard after all'.

"Hurry up" Zia growled through her moans. Not wanting to argue, I positioned myself and in one thrust. Realising I had just slammed inside her on her first time, I looked to see if she was alright. "~Rou~" Zia wrapped her arms, legs and tail around me tightly, only leaving room to move my hips. Seeing she was fine, I started moving my hips back and forth. Seeing Zia moan, I quickened my pace until a natural instinct grew as I pounded her as fast and hard as I could. Zia tried to help my thrusts by moving her own hips but it was clear as day she couldn't, her body wouldn't move feeling too much pleasure to do anything. "~Rou~ give me everything"

"I was going to give you it even if you didn't ask" I increased my pace beyond what I thought I could as Zia began to gasp as her back arched as she reached her limit but I wasn't going to stop. Not until I was finished at least so Zia was going to have to wait in her bliss until I was done. A couple more minutes past as my thrusting kept pace as Zia's limps were sprawled out as she drooled a puddle. I grabbed her breasts roughly as I stopped thrusting shooting my seed directly into her womb before collapsing still inside her. Pushing himself up "wow that was amazing". I stared at Zia's happy expression on her resting face "well it's not like she wouldn't mind but… I wonder if she can go another round, I'm still hard down there".

*Cough*

I looked round to see a familiar face "oh hey Ling-Rei… um… care to join us". Rei smiled sickly making me shake nervously, she was not impressed but by Zia's moan, she liked my shaking. "Oh fuck me… _pretty please_ " Rei cracked her knuckles in response.

 **Chapter end**


End file.
